


Reassurances in the dark

by synopsis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt, ShieldShock - Freeform, Starcy - Freeform, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is struggling with himself and Darcy comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that has been bouncing around my brain for awhile. Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.

The need to empty her bladder woke Darcy up from sleep. She rolled to her side with a huff, glancing at the alarm clock and seeing it was just past two in the morning. She glanced over her shoulder and realized her bed was empty and she grimaced. Darcy padded softly to the bathroom, and after she swiped her robe and wrapped it tightly around her as she ventured to the living room. 

There she saw Steve slumped on the couch, staring out of the dark window, holding a glass tumbler half filled with an amber liquid. An empty whiskey bottle sat on the side table. 

Darcy’s heart ached, and moved to crouch in front of Steve, who stayed lost in his thoughts. Gently she rubbed his thighs, whispering his name. 

“You should be sleeping.” Steve’s eyes finally focused on her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“So should you.” She replied. 

He nodded, eyes looking at the glass in his hand. He finished it quickly, setting the glass down next to the bottle with a clunk. Steve pulled Darcy into his lap, arranging her so he could cradle her against him. She looped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her neck. 

She gently began to scratch the back of his head, kissing his forehead. “What’s wrong, Steve?”

He didn’t speak right away, taking a few shuddering breaths. 

“Was it the mission?” She prodded gently. He’d only returned the day before, having been called out to eradicate an uprising HYDRA cell. 

Steve sighed, shrugging half heartedly. He pulled back slightly, one large hand coming to rest on Darcy’s stomach, still not meeting her eyes.

“Do you know how many people I’ve killed?” His voice was bitter. “I don’t. But I know it’s a lot.”

Darcy stayed silent. 

“It’s just…” He trailed off, Darcy dropped another kiss on his forehead. “How can I be a father when all I’ve done is take lives?” Steve’s voice broke, ending with a heart breaking sob. Darcy tightened her arms around him, holding him close. 

“Steve, you’re not a killer.” Darcy was adamant. “Yes, you’ve killed people. But those people were supporting things, or doing things that would actively harm this world.” 

Steve tried to interrupt, but Darcy pushed on. “If you didn’t fight, if you didn’t take those lives something worse would have come from it. Innocent people would have died. Innocent people still die, Steve. But because of you, less of them do.” 

Darcy pulled back, bringing her hands to cup Steve’s face, his blue eyes filled with fear. “You will be an amazing father, Steve Rogers. You will put our child before anything else, and they will see you as the hero you are. You are the best man for the missions you go on, because you’re strong enough to do what must be done without losing yourself.”

Steve didn’t reply, instead he leaned forward and gently kissed Darcy’s lips before resting his forehead against hers. “What did I do to deserve you?” He chuckled, though it fell flat with heavy emotion. “Thank you for reminding me.” 

Darcy kissed Steve’s nose with a grin. “Always. For better or worse.” 

Darcy stood, offering a hand to Steve. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Later, when Darcy woke up with Steve curled protectively around her still fast asleep, she thought about Steve’s fear and decided to send a text off to Sam. Between Sam and her, Darcy figures that they’ll be able to help her husband with his fear and guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, my name is ladysynopsis !


End file.
